Cherry blossom at winter
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Just a random thingy I made before I sleep.../Shonen-ai/Shuten Doji x Taigong Wang/ONESHOT


**Pairing: Shuten Doji x Taigong Wang**

**Disclaimer KOEI. The story belong to meh :v**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: This is Boy's love! Typos! Bad grammar!**

* * *

**Cherry blossom at winter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seriously?" Fu Xi raises his eyebrows hearing what the demon in front of him asks. "I mean SERIOUSLY?"

Shuten sighed and nods. "Yes I'm very serious or SERIOUS."

Fu XI also sighed and shook his head. It's not like he didn't want to help but it's a pretty shocking news for him. "…You really love him eh?"

…

It's really snowing outside and Taigong was standing only with his usual clothes without coats or anything to warm his body. Even he still wears sandals instead of boots or shoes. He hugs himself to warm up a bit.

"That demon has real guts to make me wait at this weather…" He pissed off and sneezes.

"Master Taigong!" A brunette man comes to him, more like running and panting.

"Lu Xun?" the mystic tilts his head seeing the famous young strategist come instead of Shuten. "Why are you here? Where's that stupid demon?"

"Well…" Lu Xun seems a bit panic as he scratch his back head. "Something terrible happen to master shuten…"

"What?!" Taigong shocked and scream. He pulls the younger man's collar and shakes him. "Tell me what happen right now!"

Lu Xun almost got dizzy because of the struggle but he manages to stop the mystic from shaking him like a shaker. "He's at the park now. Please go there to meet him…" He looks away a bit. "He seems really in pain and calling your name master…"

"Wha—screw him!" Taigong release his collar and quickly runs away.

'Please be okay' he bites his lips as his feet stepping really fast as fast as his heartbeat. He didn't care about the weather that feels like killing him and the fact his feet is freeze by any minutes. All he thinks is on his head only the demon he care and love. Yep, Shuten and Taigong are lovers. It's all happen after Taigong finally caught Shuten for making the Yashio'ori.

…

_"I think I fallen for you."_

_The mystic chuckles. "You know what that words mean, right?"_

_"Yes. Your answer?"_

_"hmm… I wonder…" Taigong turns and walks to him, whispers his answer then walks away with a slight blush on his face._

_'Yes'_

…

Taigong's feet accidentally tripped because of the ice and he falls to the snow. He lay there for a while then try to gets up. Without anyone, even himself realize, a drop of tear flowing out from his Amethyst orbs.

"I beg you… please be okay…"

…

_"You go with me."_

_Taigong looks at him straight to his eyes, didn't get what he means._

_"… what?"_

_"We go out together."_

_"And?"_

_"…" he fell into a deep silence and knocking his coconut head. "Damn Fu Xi!"_

_"Again… what?"_

_"He told me to say that to you."_

_Taigong thinks for a while then finally get what he meant, and laugh. _

_"W-what?" the demon ask a bit embarrassed._

_"Don't ever ask any love advice from Fu Xi." Taigong walks toward Shuten and hold his hand. "You mean you want to ask me to go on a date with you?"_

_"…Yeah"_

_Taigong can't hold his smile and leans closer to kiss Shuten's cheek. "I would love to."_

…

He clinch his fist and gets up, start to running again. From behind, Lu Xun watches him a bit worried. "I wonder if he'll be just fine…"

...

Finally his feet stepped on the park. He looks around, searching for that red haired demon he love while walking in circles. "Shuten! Shuten!" he called him over and over until he sees someone lying on the bed of snow.

"Shuten!" The mystic runs to him and held him on his arms, shaking his shoulder softly and calling his name.

"I…" Shuten slowly open his eyes and looks at him. "I think my time is over…"

"What time—no! It's impossible! You still can live for a long time! And like I'll let you live only for a short amount of time-" his word stops as he sees a pink lights around him. The cherry blossom is blooming and glowing in the middle of winter. Kaguya was on top of the tree, blooms all the cherry blossoms on the park.

"What just…"

"My time is over to be your lover"

"Eh…?"

The Amethyst widened as the demon gets up and said that word.

"I see…" he turns and stands, cleaning the snow on his clothes. "Then I shall take my farewell… Thanks for the view…"

Taigong walks away slowly without any sound. He holds out his tears and just tries to stabilize his breath. This maybe because of their relationship didn't have any clear goals and them, to be sure not in the same world. Demon and mystic. It's a different world.

"I haven't finished my sentence yet." Shuten also stands and cast a spell that make Taigong's finger glowing.

"…" He paused for a while, seeing what's on his finger. A small gold material circling his finger. "No way…"

Shuten take steps closer to the silver mystic and hugs him from behind. "My time is over to be your lover… because I bored and wanted to be your husband."

Taigong can't hold out his tears anymore and just cover his mouth as his eyes widened. Again, Kaguya make a miracle. She makes the cherry blossom leaves falling like snow.

"Omedetou~!" suddenly, almost all people they fought hydra together with appear from behind the tree. He can see Fu Xi and Nu Wa also there cheering them.

"Yush! I'll see Taigong in wedding dress~!" Shima Zhao cheers happily.

"Drink on shuten tonight!" Sun Jian also cheers.

"I can't wait to attend your wedding" Nu Wa said and smiles.

"So, your answer?"

Taigong turns his body and pissed off by hit his head. "I already wear this so you still need an answer?" then he smiles brightly, a smile that he never show to anyone but the man in front of him. "Of course I do."

Shuten also smiles and pull the mystic closer to kiss his lips softly and deep. Everyone cheering really loud and the girls already scream 'Get a room you two!' and Kunoichi voice is the loudest.

"I'll make sure they have a beautiful wedding~" Zhang He says and already have a few concept in his head.

"Not only with purple and butterfly!" Nene protest and laugh.

Shuten parted their lips and caress the white cheek. "I love you Taigong."

Taigong Chuckles then peck the demon's lips. "I love you too Shuten."


End file.
